Enjoyable Times
by sourChairy
Summary: It is the prefect place to cry, because nobody would ever think to look for a sad little rich girl, who has had her entire world taken away from her, crying in a classroom this down right filthy." Set sometime between 1x15 and 1x16


**This is just something I came up with. It's not very good (at all) but I sorta like it. It takes place sometime between 1x15 and 1x16, and is something thats been in my head forever. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. **

**And no, I do not own Gossip Girl :(**

* * *

My life is over.

That is the only real thought Blair can comprehend right now, as she is sitting on the floor of some abandoned classroom so far down the hall that Blair is sure she has never once used it for any other reason then to cry her eyes out when it's been a pitiful day, and there is _no way_ she is going to use the girls bathroom because crying in the bathroom is far to much of a cliché. Even though the room is pretty dusty and has a very distinguished 2002 feel to it, Blair has come to the conclusion that it is the prefect place to cry, because nobody would everthink to look for a sad little rich girl, who has had her entire world taken away from her, crying in a classroom this down right filthy. Would they?

Although, the more Blair thinks about it, the more she comes to the said realization that no one would be looking for herafter the not so recent - but still very much talk about – scandal that she was recently involved in. Sleeping with two guys in one week was a sluty act on its own, but add in the fact that the two guys just so happen to be best friends _and _the fact that one of those guys is Chuck Bass, notorious womanizer of the Upper East Side, who sleeps with _everybody_.(Just then she remembers that Chuck and Nate are really more like former best friends, but that's just another bad thing Blair did that she's not in the mood to revisit.)

The entire ordeal makes Blair sick, as she remembers how badly everything had gone down, and that she went from queen to zero in a second. Worst of all, up until about fifthteen minutes ago, things has been going ok. Not great, but ok. While Blair was still in no way the queen, she was most certainly not the social outcast she'd been a mere few weeks ago. All Blair really had to do was nock down that dreaded Jenny Humphery and everything would fall back into place. So yes, thing had been looking up for old Blair Waldorf, that is, until said Humphery went and broke the news of her new beau.

It wasn't like having a boyfriend made Jenny any better then Blair, right? Blair had dated Nate Archibald for years, could get _any_ guy if she wanted too, (well, except Nate, but, and keep this quit, Blair didn't really want him anymore!) and while she wasn't one to brag, Blair was fairly certain that Chuck had dipped into monogamy for her.

So yeah, Blair was sure that having a boyfriend was not her problem. However, the girls seemed to disagree, and after a few _I've won this round_ looks from Jenny, Blair makes an excuse to leave (one that she's sure none of the girls heard) and goes quietly and un-noticed to her 'special' classroom. Once in, Blair walked straight over to the side of the desk facing the chalkboard, and sank down to the bottom, tears poring out, and the only things filling her mind are words of pure hatred and disgust for one Blair Waldorf. And just then is when the sentence _my life is over_ comes into place, and more tears start coming out because while Blair has uttered the fraise before, this is the first time it has been so completely and utterly true.

That's when she hears the faint sound of the door opening, and before Blair knows what hit her, she is staring face to face with none other then Chuck Bass.

Immediately the room grows very cold, and for a moment, Blair thinks she has died and gone to hell (okay, maybe a little more like haven), but alas, so such luck, She is going to have to face the guy who, for the past few mouths, has been the objects of her deepest hatred (and affection….)

For a minute the room stays silent, and Blair begins to think that he's just going to leave, because from what she can tell, Chuck was coming in here for a midmorning smoke, and there is no way he is going to want to smoke next to the girl he called a … well… Blair doesn't even want to remember, it's too horrible! The point is that he doesn't like her, and should have no reason to wanna even be breathing the same air as her, much less be in the same room.

But then Chuck does something that surprises her; he shuts the door, leaving them both alone in the now according to Blair, _evil_ classroom.

"What are you doing?" She snaps, and just like that, the silence is gone.

"What, do you wanna leave now?" He says in a somewhat, but not entirely condescending voice.

"…I was here first."

"I wanna smoke."

"Well than smoke outside!"

"I don't wanna smoke outside!"

"Why not?"

"Because I find that smoking in here just sooths my nerves" Chuck practically shouts, and suddenly Blair becomes afraid that he might just kill her.

"You've been in here before?" She all but whispers.

"Yes, many times" he says.

And somehow just like that, all the anger melts away, and the fact that both her and Chuck chose the same old classroom to waste time in becomes hauntingly beautiful.

"Whatever" Blair says after some time, knowing that the only thing she can do now is be mad.

And that's that. He comes in, sits down beside her, pulls out a joint, and lights it. And then they just stay there, doing pretty much nothing. Blair tries too somehow put the total awkwardness of the situation into a word, but fails, because for the life of herself, she can in no way describe how crazy and out of character the moment is.

I mean, last time she checked, Chuck hated her, and she sort of hated him (it could be argued that Blair hates Chuck more, but Chuck tuned Blair down, so therefore he's on top of the hate tower), and Blair begins to wonder what she is supposed to do. It's not like her and Chuck are buddy-buddy. Why would he be so intent on sitting next to someone he hates? Maybe Chuck just wants to see his former sex-buddy run away from him, or maybe he in fact wants sex, or maybe he really does like -

She shakes away the thought. He turned her down. He didn't want her anymore. And even if he, which he does _not_, it wouldn't matter, she's over Chuck, not that she ever _liked _him.

And then a thought occurs to her.

"So that's why the room always smells so bad" she says, and Blair feels with the utmost certainty that that's the most confident she's sounded all day.

"What?" He asks.

She fake smiles "I always wonder why the room smelled like shit all the time, and now finally know, so thank you" and Blair has to now contradict herself, _that _was most confident she's sounded all day! "Though I'm surprised I didn't figure out it was you sooner" she adds.

"Well, you were never quit as perceptive as you led people on to believe" Chuck firs, signature smirk plastered on his face.

"….Thank you."

And then the silence come back to haunt them, which by now, Blair really hates. The sheer awkwardness of all _this _is starting to get too her, and so, after thinking about it for well over a second, she says the words that have been nagging at the back of her mind for far too long.

"I'm sorry" Blair says in what could only be described as a faint whisper.

"What?" he asks, turning back to look at her.

"I'm sorry… for everything."

He says nothing.

"You know, for treating you so badly."

Nothing.

"And for going back to Nate."

Again, nothing.

"And for being _such_ a bitch to you. I truly am sorry."

And still, he says nothing.

Blair waits a second, thinking he must say something sooner or later. But alas, the Basshole keeps quit, and so Blair, completely and utterly embarrassed, settles back into her spot and turns away.

And then, he speaks.

"Cool… me too."

It's not a sentence, not even a statement, only three syllables, but it makes Blair heart skip a beat and she sits right back up.

"Really?" She asks, feeling excited about something for the first time in a long time.

Chuck turns over to face her again and says "Yeah", and even though this time it's only one syllables, a small smile forms on her face, and before she knows what happening, their kissing, and half a second after that, their on the floor, and a few seconds after that their…. well….

Fucking.

It comes out of nowhere, but Blair likes it. That may have something to do with the fact that she hasn't had sex in a pretty long time, but that beside the point.

The point is that somehow after everything, after all the gossip and the lies and the hurt, it only took them an empty classroom, plus a few lingering looks, to get right back in the game.

*

When it's over, they both sit up, and while they don't know it, the looks on their faces mirror. After they re-adjust their cloths (which only takes a few minutes, because before they had only moved the pieces necessary to fuck) Blair is the first one to speak.

"We still hate each other" and while she meant it as a statement, it come off as more of a question, which she does not help by adding "right?" after a few more moments of silence.

Chuck hesitates for a bit before answering "Right", and not even a minute later he is getting up and headed for the door. Then, just before leaves, he says "Thanks for an…. enjoyable time." And to top it all off, right about then his signature smirk come into place, and he is gone only a second later.

Blair wait a full thirty minutes before exiting the classroom, so that no one will think she was in there with Chuck, and as she walks over to Jenny and the rest of the mean girls, Blair spots none other then Chuck Bass staring at her from afar, and decides in that moment that she kind of missed him stalking her, and is glad he's back.

"Blair, so sorry we missed you in class" Jenny says with a plastered smile on her face "how are you?"

"I'm fine" Blair replies, catching Chuck looking at her again "I found a very…. enjoyable way of spending my time."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
